<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come quella volta by hapworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439513">Come quella volta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth'>hapworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Childhood Memories, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che ne pensi di Osaka?» Atsumu scoppiò a ridere, mentre si portava le mani sullo stomaco, piegandosi maggiormente in quella posizione stupida sul divano. «Come quando eravamo bambini?»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come quella volta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge "<i><a href="https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874">Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo</a></i>" indetta da <a href="https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/">Torre di Carta</a>.<br/><b>Prompt:</b> #14. Vieni via con me (Tabella semplice, Cleome Hassleriana).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu ci aveva pensato a lungo, davvero tanto, ma alla fine aveva deciso che valeva la pena di provarci. Finché non lo avesse fatto, non avrebbe mai saputo come sarebbe stato, non davvero.<br/>
«Ehi, 'Tsumu.» la sua voce suonava profonda, ma un po' incerta, non come sempre e in effetti non era davvero sicuro di quello che stava per proporre al gemello.<br/>
Atsumu, sdraiato in modo scomposto sul divano come sempre, la testa affondata in una rivista sportiva, inclinò maggiormente la testa all'indietro, abbastanza per guardare nella sua direzione. «Oh?»<br/>
Lui inghiottì a vuoto, gli occhi socchiusi di preoccupazione e le mani incrociate sul tavolo della cucina, che distava solo qualche passo dal divano. «Vorrei andare in un posto.» ammise alla fine, inducendo il fratello a mollare la rivista e rivoltarsi sul divano, mettendosi a pancia sotto leggermente raggomitolato. «Dove?»<br/>
Gli brillavano gli occhi castani; suo fratello era così facile da capire, a volte, che si stupiva di non essere altrettanto trasparente ai suoi occhi. Certo, non erano che due lati della stessa medaglia, ma Osamu riusciva a contenere spesso e volentieri i sentimenti più oscuri della sua anima, al contrario del gemello che era un libro aperto.<br/>
«Che ne pensi di Osaka?» Atsumu scoppiò a ridere, mentre si portava le mani sullo stomaco, piegandosi maggiormente in quella posizione stupida sul divano. «Come quando eravamo bambini?»<br/>
«Già.» ammise Osamu, che aveva osato pensare proprio la stessa cosa, perché all'epoca era stato <em>così bello</em> scoprire un posto nuovo, un luogo enorme ai suoi occhi – ai loro occhi – che avevano creduto potesse essere in parte la città più grande mai vista. Il ricordo più bello che aveva di quella giornata era la risata prolungata di Atsumu, che lo teneva per mano e gli indicava ogni cosa sconosciuta con entusiasmo fanciullesco tirandolo da una parte all'altra.<br/>
Gli mancava quella spensieratezza; l'avevano persa chissà quando, chissà dove, forse quando si erano resi conto che c'erano cose che avevano potuto fare ai tempi e che ormai non erano più permesse. L'età della consapevolezza aveva portato via molte cose, come il semplice tenersi per mano e la felicità di abbracciarsi sotto le coperte nel letto.<br/>
«Vieni via con me.» aggiunse a bassa voce, anche se non abbastanza perché Atsumu non lo sentisse e sorridesse; un sorriso divertito, ma allo stesso tempo carico di sottintesi che Osamu non voleva soffermarsi ad analizzare, non in quel momento.<br/>
<br/>
Decisero di partire il giorno successivo dato che era festa; il treno era pieno, ma loro si misero vicino all'uscita, tenendosi ai ganci sul soffitto del mezzo: erano abbastanza alti da arrivarci senza alcuno sforzo. Parecchie persone li guardavano incuriositi e, in parte, un po' intimoriti.<br/>
La loro altezza era pressoché identica e, fatta esclusione per il colore dei capelli, la direzione del taglio e il colore degli occhi che differenziava di poco – e solo a seconda della luce – erano due gocce d'acqua. Impossibile non capire che fossero gemelli omozigoti e, in parte, Osamu odiava quella caratteristica. La odiava quanto la amava, in effetti.<br/>
L'uscita dalla stazione si rivelò più rapida del previsto e, una volta fuori, Atsumu gli scontrò la spalla. «Proprio come quella volta, eh?»<br/>
Osamu sbuffò, scuotendo appena la testa. Non era realmente indispettito mentre osservava Atsumu a pochi centimetri da lui, tanto vicino che se solo avesse allungato la mano, avrebbe potuto afferrare quella del fratello. «Quasi.» sussurrò.<br/>
La presa improvvisa sulla sua mano lo fece quasi sobbalzare, mentre cercava lo sguardo del gemello che, ancora con l'espressione furba e un po' troppo carica di sottintesi, lo fissava in tralice. «Proprio come quella volta.» ripeté.<br/>
Qualcosa, nel cuore di Osamu, parve spezzarsi, mentre si lasciava nuovamente trascinare dalla reattività del fratello, dalla sua spensieratezza, dalla sua voglia di esistere, malgrado tutto. Osamu non si sentiva mai così, non in quel modo, non con quella intensità.<br/>
La pallavolo non era che un mezzo per stare con Atsumu; gli piaceva perché aveva imparato ad amarla, ma la verità era che il suo non era che un sentimento di puro riflesso, perché era Atsumu la ragione di ogni cosa.<br/>
«Già.» si ritrovò a rispondere, stringendo maggiormente la presa sulla mano del gemello. Il calore irradiato da quel contatto lo fece fremere, mentre il cuore batteva forte, consapevole che quella verità era ineluttabile, come i propri sentimenti.<br/>
Il solo essere in un posto differente, da soli e insieme, in mezzo a tanta gente, faceva sentire Osamu come quel giorno di tanti anni prima, quando aveva scoperto per la prima volta come ci si sentiva in un luogo imponente, in un posto che sembrava al centro di tutto. In quella che, se avesse avuto parole di poeta, forse avrebbe chiamato <em>capitale del mondo</em>, anche se non lo era, anche se quella era una città come un'altra.<br/>
«'Samu?» il richiamo del fratello lo riscosse dal propri pensieri; si stavano ancora tenendo per mano: due adolescenti con lo stesso volto, gli stessi geni, ma un destino differente. «A cosa stai pensando?»<br/>
«Che non vorrei essere da nessun'altra parte.» ed era la risposta più vera e sincera che forse, da anni, dava al gemello. Atsumu lo guardò direttamente per qualche istante, prima di alzare lo sguardo verso l'alto. «Cosa ti va di mangiare?»<br/>
«O-»<br/>
«Onigiri. Che noia, 'Samu. Io voglio dello Yakiniku.» gli rese noto quello e Osamu soppresse un sorriso; la verità era che gli bastava fosse del cibo, anche se in parte la cosa più importante era che sarebbe stato con Atsumu. «Va bene anche quello.»<br/>
Il gemello annuì vigorosamente con la testa, prima di guardarsi intorno – probabilmente per trovare un ristorante adatto -, sempre tenendogli la mano. Poteva essere un gesto come un altro, per il fratello, ma la verità era che per lui valeva fin troppo, aveva troppi significati, troppe aspettative per qualcosa che, sapeva, non avrebbero mai potuto avere.<br/>
<br/>
La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, lasciando spazio a diversi versi di insofferenza da parte di Atsumu. «Un ritardo di due ore, 'Samu. Ma che diamine pensava quell'idiota che ha deciso di tirare il freno d'emergenza per scherzo?» brontolò lanciando la giacca, andando di filato verso il divano e stravaccandosi a pancia sotto con un mugolio sofferto.<br/>
Osamu si levò la giacca in silenzio, scuotendo pacatamente la testa, mentre si addentrava a propria volta fino al divano e si faceva spazio, sedendosi nel piccolo vuoto a lato del corpo del gemello, appoggiandosi all'altro.<br/>
«'Tsumu.» il richiamo di Osamu non era che un sussurro, mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi, appoggiato in parte al fianco del fratello. «Grazie.»<br/>
«Mh?»<br/>
«Per essere venuto con me, oggi.» ammise. La verità era che aveva significato più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto esprimere a parole in una vita intera. Qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto sperare, non da quando erano diventati adolescenti, era avvenuta e non poteva che esserne grato, in modi che non sapeva esprimere.<br/>
«Osamu.» la voce di Atsumu era decisa; erano anni che non si chiamavano più con il loro nome completo; qualcosa di nato come un gioco, aveva finito per diventare un tratto distintivo dei Miya e loro avevano continuato a farlo. Essere chiamato di nuovo con il proprio nome completo da Atsumu, aveva decisamente un impatto differente, lo metteva in guardia, in un certo senso.<br/>
«Io verrei anche all'Inferno con te, se fosse necessario.» erano parole chiare, significative e anche se Osamu non voleva, sentì pungere qualcosa ai bordi dei suoi occhi. «Perché dovresti...»<br/>
«Perché ti amo.» <em>come fratello</em>, fu l'aggiunta che istintivamente il cervello di Osamu fece; ma andava bene. «Anche io, Atsumu.»<br/>
L'altro non parlò più, ma si rannicchiò intorno a lui, il corpo piegato in modo innaturale solo per abbracciarlo con il proprio corpo stravaccato. Era per quello, che non sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciarlo andare, ma era anche il motivo per cui quando fosse venuto il momento, lo avrebbe fatto comunque.<br/>
Ma in quel momento c'erano solo loro nella stanza, su quel divano. E anche se non erano a Osaka, anche se non erano in un posto lontano veramente, era comunque lo stesso. Ogni luogo, in fondo, poteva essere la capitale del mondo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>